Happenings
by AnglLvr266
Summary: What would happen if Buffy were to remember what happened in the episode "I Will Remember You"? Well, read to find out! Reviews are gladly appreciated! Rated PG-13 for some BA pairing.
1. Just A Dream

Sunnydale  
  
It was a cool night in Sunnydale, California, and Buffy Summers loved it. The temperature was in the mid-80's, very unusual in the middle of the summer, but great for patrol. And that was just what Buffy was doing. She had already staked three vampires and was on her way home, when she felt a presence behind her.  
  
"For God's sake Spike, it's almost dawn. What do you want?" Buffy sighed as she turned around.  
  
From the shadows appeared a tall, muscular man. He was pale and had peroxide blonde hair. He was dressed all in black including a long black duster and big biker boots. He had a smirk on his face as he walked to Buffy.  
  
"Oh, you know what I want Slayer, and I know you're dying for some. But by the way you're looking at me I'm going to take that as a no. So, maybe I'll just have to..." Spike trailed off as he raised a hand and placed it on her cheek.  
  
Buffy flinched and he pulled away, "Touch me again and I'll snap you in two."  
  
"Well, aren't we a little touchy today!" He said surprised.  
  
"I'll always be touchy when it comes to you Spike. Why don't you just face it...what you want will never happen." Buffy turned on her heel and left him standing there.  
  
"Fine! Run the bloody hell off!" Spike yelled after her," You don't know what you're missing!"  
  
Glad to finally be away from Spike, Buffy crawled into her bed. Her clock read 5:27AM, but she was too tired to care that she had to get up soon. In a matter of minutes the Slayer was drifting into a dreamful and peaceful sleep.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Angel walked over to the side of Buffy's bed and sat down. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too." Buffy said sitting up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh...does that really matter?" He offered his lips to her and she didn't hesitate. They kissed softly, then it broke into a more passionate kiss. Angel climbed up onto the bed and crossed his legs. Buffy pulled herself onto his lap and wrapped her legs around Angel's waist. Angel ran his hands up Buffy's back and under her baby tee. He slid the straps off her shoulders and let it fall to the bed.  
  
Soon they were both undressed and in the bed. Angel was on top as he brought Buffy's hands above her head, putting his larger ones over hers. Suddenly Buffy's eyes snapped open. She remembered dreaming this when Angel was in hell. The next thing he was going to do was bite and drink from her, but...he didn't. Angel just stared at his one true love and then said, "Do you want to see what really happened?" He then placed his hand on Buffy's forehead.  
  
Visions of a forgotten day flashed through Buffy's head. Going to L.A. and confronting Angel about keeping himself hidden when he came to Sunnydale, going to fight a green demon that had attacked them, Angel returning from the fight as a human, sharing the passion that they both so desperately wanted, Angel going to the Oracles and once again becoming a vampire, and then having it all erased.  
  
Suddenly Buffy sat up in her bed and gasped. Tears and sweat rolled off her face as Dawn came running into her room.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked as she ran to her sister.  
  
"I'm fine Dawn, just a dream is all."  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	2. I Wonder

Los Angeles  
  
Angel sat up abruptly in bed. He hoped that that dream was solely his and not both Buffy's and his. She was to never find out about that day, knowing there was a cure for the demon inside him. If she ever found out...no, she'll never find out, he thought. The Oracles erased that day, although they are dead now.  
  
Angel got up and got dressed. He quickly thought about calling Buffy, but he reluctantly let her sleep. He knew that she would call if she was in real trouble, or at least he hoped. Angel walked down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel, his current residence. Looking up he noticed a lone figure hovering over a pile of books.  
  
"Fred? Is that you?" Angel asked as he walked around the counter.  
  
"Oh! Angel! I'm sorry I woke you!" Fred exclaimed. She busily cleaned up a mess of papers on the desk nearby and grabbed a stack of books.  
  
"Fred...FRED!" Angel yelled. She looked up and he continued, "You didn't wake me. I had a disturbing dream. I never heard you the whole time I was in my room. How long have you been down here anyway?"  
  
"Only a couple hours. I wanted to catch up on some of the demon species in the L.A. area. You and the rest of the gang, especially Wesley, know so much about them, and then there's Fred, the quiet and resourceful Fred. I'm no help to you guys at all."  
  
"Wrong... Fred, without you, we wouldn't have any fun. You put all the fun in what you call a fun-filled day." Angel walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Geez, thanks Angel." She said blushing.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep?"  
  
"Okay Angel. Night, or, well, morning." Fred turned and ran up the stairs and Angel waited for the sound of her door closing before collapsing into a chair.  
  
What am I going to do? Sure I already told Cordy and Wes about that day, but I never once mentioned it to anyone in Sunnydale. Angel was so deep in thought he didn't hear his demon friend Lorne come up behind him.  
  
"Whoa, Angel cakes. I say tell her. Wow, you became...alive? Why didn't you ever tell me? That whole day was erased? I wonder what I did twice..."  
  
At the sound of Lorne's voice Angel jumped to his feet. "Lorne, warn someone before you sneak up like that, okay?"  
  
"Hey, you do it all the time."  
  
"You really think I should tell her? Do you think she'd believe me?" Angel said as he sat back down.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Lorne walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a glass. "Hey, where are you going?! It's almost sun-up and you burn way too easily!"  
  
"I'm going to think. Take my calls, okay?" And with that Angel disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. "My gosh, it's six in the morning, who wants to call this early?" Lorne picked up the receiver, "Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, is Angel there?" A soft voice asked.  
  
"No, sweetie, he just left, may I ask who's calling? I'll have him call you back."  
  
"Yeah, my name's Buffy, but on the other hand don't have him call me back. Knowing him, he'll freak."  
  
"Buffy? The Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know who I was? Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Lorne. I'm a agonogic demon. I'm a pal of Angel's. Listen, he really needs to tell you something. Is there any possible way you can get here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get a ride there right away." Buffy said warily. "I'll be in later this afternoon."  
  
"Great. You'll both feel better after he gets that off of his chest. See ya then."  
  
"Yeah...bye." Buffy said and hung up. Not what she was expecting, but it was a great feeling to know that Angel still thought of her. I wonder what he has to tell me...  
  
REVIEW IT PLEASE!!! 


	3. Finally

Sunnydale  
  
"You're going where?" Dawn asked as Buffy finished talking.  
  
"L.A. to see Angel. His friend Lorne says that Angel has something to tell me. Something that is important and that will make us both feel better." Buffy ran up to her room and pulled out a duffel bag.  
  
"Yeah, but Buff, you know what happens when you and The Dead Boy get together." Xander added as he followed her around the room.  
  
"Yeah, it starts okay, and then Angel goes all grrr... you at least won't do anything rash right?" Willow said as she pushed Xander over to be able to sit on the bed.  
  
"Of course I won't do anything rash," continued Buffy. "Unfortunately, Angel and I can never really have a real relationship. But... to get to the point, I'm going to listen to what he has to say and leave. Okay? Is that okay?"  
  
"Alright. But... you have to keep in contact with us. You know, now that we are taking over your Slayer duties for the weekend, again, you know I still don't see why you have to go." Xander said as he and Willow followed Buffy down the stairs.  
  
"Look, I'll be back soon. Just... be careful. Oh, and Xander, take Spike with you when you go patrolling." A smirk crept up Buffy's face as she watched Xander's face turn from worry to horror.  
  
"Spike? Mr. Chip-In-My-Head? Mr. Let's-Try-And-Kill-Buffy Spike?"  
  
"Xander will gladly take Spike patrolling. Won't you Xander?" Willow told Buffy, glaring at Xander as she waited for his response.  
  
"No-," Xander started, but received a jab in the ribs from Willow and quickly changed his tune, "I mean, sure. If it will make you happy."  
  
"Thanks, Xand." Buffy leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek. Xander blushed as Buffy moved to Willow, "Be careful."  
  
Willow hugged Buffy, "Aren't we always?" Willow said sarcastically.  
  
"No." Buffy moved to the door, "Bye, Dawnie. See you in a couple days. Do your homework!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Dawn called from upstairs.  
  
"Bye you guys." Buffy turned and started her trip to L.A.  
  
Inside the house Xander turned to Willow, "You know that really hurt. Next time just cut me off. I don't need to be jabbed on every second, ya know."  
  
"Oh, quiet you big baby." Willow said as she playfully punched Xander on his arm.  
  
"Ow, see what I mean." Xander wailed after her.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Buffy stood outside Angel's building, admiring where he lived. "Wow, I see Angel's taste for big mansions hasn't worn out." She walked forward and opened the doors. It was really quiet inside. A weapons cabinet stood at one end of the lobby and a counter bordered the next. A large circular couch sat in the middle of the lobby, along with a sofa and a coffee table. Buffy looked up and saw the balcony to all the rooms upstairs. "Cool." Suddenly, the silence was broken.  
  
"Ah hah. Wesley, here's something about that demon you wanted. It says that they grow knives from their..." Cordy trailed off as she saw Buffy in the doorway, "Buffy?"  
  
"Grow knives from their Buffy? They grow knives from Slayers?" Wesley asked as he came out of the office across from which Cordelia stood. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yes. Me Buffy. You Cordy and Wes." Buffy said talking like a robot.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked as she walked over to her former classmate. Buffy didn't expect what came next. Cordelia hugged her...hugged. Buffy didn't know that Cordelia knew how to do that.  
  
"I came to see Angel." Buffy said simply. "Where is he? He does live here right?"  
  
"Yes, he does. He's upstairs in his room. Just came back from wandering the sewers all day. We told him to get some rest and to shower." Wesley said as he walked up to Buffy and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you again, by the way."  
  
"You too, Wes."  
  
"Wesley, are we going to eat soon?" Fred asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She noticed Buffy and ran down to say high. She looked over at Wesley, "New customer?"  
  
"Try Angel's ex." Cordy turned and went to sit down. They were joined soon by Gunn, who somehow knew Buffy already.  
  
"I helped her out in Sunnydale a couple times," was all he said.  
  
The Fang Gang asked how Buffy was and what everyone back in Sunnydale was doing. She filled them in all the details, as they all happily enjoyed a break. Then, they heard a door open upstairs. They all thought it was Angel, but it was just Lorne. He introduced himself to Buffy, and then explained to everyone else why she was here, but he didn't reveal what Angel was to tell Buffy.  
  
"Is it bad?" Buffy asked in a soft voice.  
  
"No, not at all. Kind of good really. I guess it depends on how you look at it." Lorne went over to the mini bar and started to make himself a sea breeze.  
  
"Well, as long as it won't turn Angel all grr and fangy, then I'll be happy." Cordy said as she always does in her special way.  
  
"Oh, you mean that you were the one who..." Fred said as she pointed at Buffy.  
  
"Love makes you do the wacky." Cordy got up and grabbed her purse. "Look, I would love to stick around and see the great reunion, but I have an audition downtown." Cordelia spun on her heel and pushed through the doors.  
  
Then, in the midst of all the silence, a door opened. Angel stepped out into the corridor and ran a hand through his hair, "I need to tell her. She has to know what happened that day." He paused, "No, we're over. Buffy loves others now. She'll never come here. Buffy will never come-"He looked up and saw her. "Back." He walked quickly down the stairs, "Buffy?"  
  
"Hey Angel." Buffy said as she stood up. Then, she tried hard to hold back the emotion, but it came down like a waterfall, she ran to him. Buffy flung her arms around Angel's neck and hugged her one true love. And he hugged her back. 


	4. Secrets & Passion

Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping...waiting...and though unwanted...unbidden...it will stir. Open it's jaws...and howl. It speaks to us...guides us. Passion rules us all...and we obey. What other choice do we have?

* * *

Los Angeles  
  
The couple embraced as their friends watched in silence. The world fell away around Buffy as she hugged Angel. She didn't care about anything like dying, Spike or the dangers that lay ahead, all she could think about was Angel.  
  
Oh my god, Angel thought as he held Buffy, I missed you so much. He didn't care that his friends were watching him. They've seen him do more than just hug Buffy. Reluctantly though, he released her and stood back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy turned towards Lorne and said, "Your friend said you have something to tell me."  
  
Angel turned and scowled at Lorne, who quickly backed behind Gunn and Wesley. "He did, did he?" Slowly Angel calmed down and he turned back to Buffy, "Why don't you come with me? We can go talk somewhere more private." Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and started up the stairs.  
  
"Nice talking to you guys!" Buffy yelled as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Angel's Room  
  
"Have a seat." Angel said gesturing to a chair beside him.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said quietly. "Um, I like your place. Very 70's."  
  
"Thanks. Wesley, Cordy and I got a demon out of here that possessed it from back then. I used to live here in the 70's, the residents tried t kill me. They said I was killing their friends in the neighboring rooms. It was the demon." Angel fumbled with his fingers. He looked up and stared at Buffy, "Look, I have to tell you something you might not believe."  
  
"Does it involve me coming here and being attacked?" She said referring to her dream.  
  
"Yeah, it does. Did Lorne tell you already?" Angel asked sitting up a little straighter.  
  
"No, I've been having dreams lately." She paused and Angel cut in.  
  
"I was hoping that they were just mine. Thank you Powers That Be!" Angel flung his arms above his head. "Well, there's more than just the dream. I was human Buffy. I was alive. We slept together several times and were together the whole day. Then the demon that attacked us regenerated. I went with Doyle to kill it and it almost killed me. You saved me. I went to the Oracles and asked them to make me a vampire once again. They did, but removed the curse. I came back to you, and at 9:00, the day was erased. It started over again at 9:00 in the morning and only I had the memories of the day. I killed the demon, and you left. That was the last I saw of you until Faith came here. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Angel got up and walked to the door. "I'm glad you stopped by. I've been wondering how I was going to tell you, well, I just did."  
  
Buffy stared at the ground, then she slowly raised her head, "Wait a second...they removed the curse?"  
  
"Well, no not exactly." Angel said as he walked back over to Buffy.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said, looking extremely disappointed.  
  
"When I became human, that's when the curse was lifted. The Oracles turned me back, and made sure I got my soul back, but no curse."  
  
"Really? So you're okay with the whole happiness deal?" she asked earnestly.  
  
"Sure of it. When I saw you in the lobby, I was the happiest man on Earth." He moved a piece of hair from Buffy's face, and she leaned into his hand. He watched her relax, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Buffy..."  
  
"Shh...don't. Just kiss me."  
  
And he did. They kissed tenderly, almost afraid that they were going to hurt each other, but it didn't last long. Their kiss became more passionate by each passing moment. Angel lifted Buffy from the floor and moved her to his bed. Shedding their clothes, they climbed under the covers. Then, a repeat of that horrific day about four years ago, happened again. Although this time Angel remained more soulful than ever, and Buffy, for once in her life, was a normal girl.

* * *

It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we would know some kind of peace...but we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...without passion, we'd truly be dead...

* * *

It's not over yet, so don't worry. Thanks to all that have reviewed my fanfic. Please tell me how this chapter is. 


End file.
